Snow
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: -Ichigo adalah anak berkemampuan khusus yang dapat melihat roh, lalu apakah yang terjadi saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda berpakaian aneh yang tergeletak di jalan setelah salju reda?- Fanfic Special For IchiHitsu Day!.. -Review?-


**Bleach ****BY Tite Kubo **

**SNOW BY **** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

** . **

**Pairing: **Ichigo **X** Hitsugaya

**Genre: **Friend**/**family**/**Humor**/**Romance **(**kayaknya dikit. '==**)**

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **Ichigo adalah anak berkemampuan khusus yang dapat melihat roh, lalu apakah yang terjadi saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda berpakaian aneh yang tergeletak di jalan setelah salju reda?

**Fanfic Special For IchiHitsu Day!**

**Warning: **AU**,** OOC, **Shou-ai,** Typo, **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>_Snow_<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_ Ichigo POV _ <strong>

"Sial!" runtukku kesal, sambil menghentakkan kaki di setiap langkah yang aku ambil sebagai bentuk pelampiasanku karena lagi-lagi Kaa-san tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menjemputku di sekolah. Apa? Tentu bukan karena aku takut pulang sendiri ke rumah, hanya saja, hari ini Kaa-san sudah berjanji untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan ke luar. Tapi itu tidak terlaksana karena tadi Kaa-san menghubungi pihak sekolah kalau ia tidak bisa menjemputku karena ada pekerjaan yang belum usai. Padahal aku sudah menanti-nantikan hari ini. Che, lebih penting pekerjaan atau putranya sih?

O'ya! Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Usiaku baru 10 tahun, dan aku baru duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kaa-san di sebuah apartemen . Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah lama bercerai. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya, dan aku tidak mau tahu tentang itu! Aku benci mereka berdua. Seenaknya memutuskan berpisah tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku. Padahal aku anak semata wayang, seharusnya mereka lebih peduli padaku. Mungkin saja pekerjaan lebih mereka cintai dari pada putranya sendiri. Hahh..

Dingin. Aku mengeratkan _scraft _yang ku pakai, tidak heran cuaca dingin karena hampir menginjak sore hari. Hmm.. ternyata aku sudah cukup lama menunggu Kaa-san di sekolah, dan yaa.. itu ternyata sia-sia.. sigh.

"Kaa-san pasti pulang malam. Ck, kalau begitu harus pesan makanan atau membeli makanan di luar lagi," keluhku. Aku terus berjalan menuju halte bus. Ya, aku perlu naik bus sekitar 20 menit dan aku masih harus berjalan kaki lagi menuju apartemen sekitar 50-60 meterlah. Hahh..

"_Ibu! Ibu! Malam ini masak apa?" _

Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan menoleh ke belakang. Ada seorang anak kecil yang tampaknya seumuran denganku kini menggandeng lengan Ibunya dengan ceria. Sedangkan, Ibunya tampak membawa kantung belanja di lengan yang satunya lagi.

"_Rahasia. Yang pasti, Ibu akan masakan makanan spesial untukmu dan Ayah di rumah nanti." _

"_Hore! Ayo, bu! Aku mau cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Nanti biar aku yang menyambut Ayah pulang kerja nanti, Ibu yang menyiapkan makanannya! Hehehe.." _

"_Haha.. iya, sayang." _

Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat mereka, dan masih terdiam hingga mereka melewatiku. Lalu makin menjauh. Apa bisa keluargaku seperti itu? Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas.

"Aku iri padamu."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Bus berikutnya tiba 10 menit lagi? Ck, harus nunggu lagi." dengusku ketika melihat papan jadwal kedatangan bus, baru saja aku harus menunggu Kaa-san yang tidak datang-datang juga, dan terpaksa aku harus pulang sendiri. Sekarang aku harus menunggu lagi? Sigh.

"Bakal nyampe sore banget, nih. Mana cuacanya nggak bersahabat. Dingin banget!" sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua tanganku agar hangat. Karena memang aku tidak membawa sarung tangan. Aku beralih duduk di kursi tunggu yang tersedia di sana, "Sepi sekali?" gumamku sambil celingak-celinguk ke sekitarku. Semoga saja tidak ada penculik anak kecil yang lewat. Habis berita di TV banyak yang menayangkan kasus penculikan anak-anak seusiaku, bisa gawat kalau aku di culik. Nanti tidak ada lagi yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki dong? Umm.. tapi, aku pikir-pikir bagus juga kalau aku diculik. Apa Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan khawatir, ya? Hehehe..

"Eh?" aku tertegun saat melihat salju turun. Lho, Kok ada salju turun? Seharusnya bulan ini bukan saatnya salju turun. Umm.. apa ini yang dinamakan _penyimpangan musim_, ya? Aneh. Pikirku.

Tapi, entah mengapa melihat butiran-butiran salju itu turun membuat hatiku tenang. Bahkan kekesalan terhadap Kaa-san juga lenyap. Aku tersenyum sambil melihat salju itu turun.

"Salju yang indah." Kagum ku melihat salju yang turun, dan tampaknya turun semakin lebat. Waduh, aku harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah, nih!

Tak lama kemudian bus yang aku tunggu akhirnya datang, dan aku pun segera menaikinya.

Saat menaiki bus, keadaanya cukup sepi. Kira-kira kalau dihitung cuma ada sekitar 6 orang bersama supir. Namun, di bangku paling belakang aku melihat seorang pria terduduk diam dengan pandangan mata yang juga mengarah padaku. Aku menaikkan bahuku biasa, karena pria itu bukanlah manusia. Yup! Sejak usiaku 6 tahun aku bisa melihat hal _gaib_. Entah keturunan dari siapa, walau awalnya aku ngeri dan takut melihat mereka. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa melihat hal seperti arwah. Dan yang paling menonjol dari mereka adalah rantai di bagian dadanya. Mengabaikan hal itu, aku segera duduk di kursi kedua sebelah kiri. Biarkan saja. Toh, mereka tidak mengganggu.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Akhirnya, sebentar lagi sampai!"seruku senang, dengan semangat aku terus melangkah menuju apartemen. Hmm.. ternyata saljunya sudah reda. Sebentar sekali. Ku pikir akan turun lebat. Padahal aku ingin membuat boneka salju yang sudah lama tidak kubuat! Huuhh.. tidak jadi deh.

"Oke! Malam ini, seduh cup mie saja, dari pada repot-repot memesan atau membeli di luar." Aku terus berjalan dengan semangat. Aha! Gedung apartemennya sudah terli-,

_**Tap. **_

...-hat. Suara apa itu? **(**O.O**) **

seperti suara langkah kaki. Tapi, tidak ada orang di belakangku tadi! Aku langsung menghentikan langkah kakiku sebentar.

Merasa tak mendengar suara itu lagi, aku kembali berjalan. Mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja. **(**'==**)**

_**Tap. **_

Hiii..~ tuh kan terdengar lagi!

_**Tap. **_

Sial. aku hentikan lagi langkahku. Tidak ada suara. Jangan-jangan, penculik yang mau menculikku lagi? Hweh! Ucapan tentang aku mau diculik itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh lho! Atau arwah yang tadi ku lihat di dalam bus mengikutiku? Sekali lagi, ku percepat langkahku! Udah panik duluan aku. Ukh, kok jadi parno kayak gini, ya?

_**Tap. Tap. **_

Ugh, aku menghentikan langkahku lagi. Bukannya apa, hanya saja aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh di belakangku. Rasanya seperti ada hawa yang sangat dingin dari belakang! Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Yang pasti, tubuhku seperti menolak perintah otak ku agar kabur dari sana. Langkah kilat gitu.

_**Tap. **_

Terdengar lagi!

_**Tap. **_

Ukh, aku rasa langkah kaki orang itu semakin mendekat kemari. Kenapa aku malah jadi takut, ya? **(**T_T**)**

_**Tap. **_

Semakin mendekat. Tanpa sadar, aku menelan ludah gugup. Ayolah, kakiku yang indah dan proposional**(**?**) **kenapa dikau sulit di gerakan? Kalau ada apa-apa dengan empumu bagaimana? Mana tubuhku rasanya kaku semua. **(**T,T**)**

_**Tap. Gusrak!**_

"Eh?" mendengar seperti ada yang terjatuh, aku langsung menoleh dan terkejut mendapati seseorang terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Pakaian orang itu aneh! Seperti kimono hitam, tapi dilapisi jubah putih dengan huruf kanji '10' di punggungnya. Ada pedang juga. Dia ini _cosplayer_, ya? Pikirku heran. Tapi, kenapa dia? Kerena penasaran, aku pun langsung mendekatinya yang tidak bergeming sama sekali

Aku terhenti tepat disampingnya, hingga aku dapa melihat sebagian wajahnya. Heee.. ada darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya? **(**O.O**) **

Aku menelan ludah gugup lalu berjongkok, hendak membangunkannya. "Hei?" ujarku sambil menggoyangkan bahunya pelan. Hmm.. Kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, aku rasa umur kami tidak jauh berbeda.

"Hei!" karena kesal, aku sedikit kencang menggoyangkan bahunya.

"_..ugh.. sst..." _

Dia mendesis kesakitan? Apa aku terlalu kasar, ya?

Aku langsung berdiri dari posisiku, dan celingak-celinguk panik. "Mana tidak ada orang lewat lagi!" runtukku inisiatif sendiri, aku beranikan diriku untuk membalikan tubuhnya menjadi terbaring.

"Hya! Da-darahnya banyak sekali? Hei, kau! Bangun! Jangan bercanda!" seruku panik. tak kala melihat cairan bewarna merah itu makin menyebar di baju bagian perutnya, terlebih pada jubah putihnya. Aku sedikit bergidik melihat itu, pasti sakit sekali.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa aku tinggalkan saja disini? Tapi, dia bisa mati kehabisan darah! Bawa ke rumah sakit? Tidak, nanti malah aku yang kebingungan di sana, mana tidak ada kendaraan lewat! Lapor polisi? Itu bisa makin runyam masalahnya.." **(**T-T**)** pikirku frustasi. Oke, tenang Ichigo.. "Apa aku bawa ke apartemen saja, ya? Aha! Benar juga. Beri pertolongan pertama!" dengan sigap dan hati-hati, aku meraih lengan kananya untuk kulingkarkan di bahuku, setelah selesai, aku langsung bergegas pulang.

"Siapa pun kau, bertahanlah!"

**_Ichigo POV end_**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_Soul Society_ **

"Laporkan apa yang divisi 10 dapatkan di dunia fana, Matsumoto-Fukutaichou." suara _Soutaichou. _Panglima tertinggi dewa kematian terdengar tegas di ruang rapat divisi 1 itu.

Matsumoto yang berlutut hormat segera berujar, "Ya, Soutaichou. Setelah divisi kami melakukan pengintaian terhadap keluarga Taka**(**1**). **Terbukti, jika keluarga Taka melakukan pelanggaran cukup berat terhadap keamanan Soul Society." ujar Matsumoto lalu berdiri untuk menyerahkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi di bawanya.

"Dan ini bukti yang berhasil kami peroleh. Tapi, akibat pertarungan di dunia fana, kami kehilangan Hitsugaya-Taichou. Saya Fukutaichou divisi 10 memohon agar Soutaichou bersedia mengirimkan bala bantuan untuk membantu kami mencari Hitsugaya-Taichou!" seru Matsumoto sambil membungkuk.

"Begitu. Kuchiki-Taichou, Soifon-Taichou, pimpin pasukan untuk menangkap dalang dari keributan di kediaman keluarga bangsawan Taka." Perintah Yamamoto.

"Baik." Sahut Byakuya dan Soifon menyanggupi perintah Yamamoto.

"Dan divisi 3 dengan dipimpin Kira-Fukutaichou membantu divisi 10 mencari keberadaan Hitsugaya-Taichou di dunia fana." Ujar Yamamoto kemudian.

Matsumoto segera mengangkat wajahnya, "Arigatou, Soutaichou." sekali lagi dengan perasaan lega, Matsumoto menunduk hormat pada komandan tertinggi di hadapannya itu.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_Real World_**

Suara kicauan burung yang bernyanyi menyambut sang mentari yang akan bersinar cerah hari itu, membuat sepercik cahaya mentari kala itu menembus jendela dengan hordeng yang telah di buka. Tampaknya, mengganggu tidur seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tengah terlelap.

"_Ngh.." _

Igaunya. Tak lama kemudia sepasang mata terbuka perlahan, menampakan iris mata emerald yang memukau , dan butuh beberapa saat hingga penglihatannya terbiasa dengan cahaya yang menerangi kamar itu. setelah cukup, ia berusaha untuk bangun sambil terduduk. Mata emeraldnya menelusuri setiap inci ruangan yang asing baginya itu, "Ini dimana? Bukankah aku...Ugh!" rintihnya sambil memegang sisi kepala kirinya yang tampak pusing. Seingatnya, divisinya, Divisi 10. Tengah mendapatkan misi dari _Soutaichou _untuk mengintai salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang dicurigai melakukan pelanggaran di _Soul Society_. Hingga, timnya mengikuti anak buah dari keluarga bangsawan itu sampai ke dunia fana, dan pertarungan pun tidak bisa dihindari. Sulit dipercaya, ia lengah dan terluka akibat tebasan _Zanpakutou _musuh, dan setelah itu..

"Ugh.. sial.." desisnya. Ia kembali merintih menahan sakit di kepalanya. Tak sengaja, ia meraba keningnya yang ternyata sudah di perban.

Merasa ada hal yang ganjil, ia pun reflek menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ternyata lukanya yang berada di perut pun sudah diperban dengan rapih. Namun, hal yang terpenting yang baru ia sadari, ia tidak memakai _Shihakusou _bagian atasnya, sempat pula _Author_ ngiler bayangin Hitsugaya telanjang dada. Jadi inget Grey dari _Fairy Tail_. **#**Plak!**# **Ups! Back to parahnya lagi.. _Zanpakutou_-nya juga tidak ada!

"Sial! dimana!" serunya kesal.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo yang baru masuk ke kamar dikejutkan dengan pemuda itu yang terlihat panik, "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar. Kau tahu, kau sudah 3 hari tertidur disana," jelas Ichigo sembari mendekati ranjang pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu yang terdiam beberapa saat setelah kedatangan Ichigo dengan gesit lalu menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya, dan melompat ke lantai lalu memasang sikap waspada. _'Manusia?'_ pikirnya kaget. Ichigo menautkan alisnya heran.

"Kau sedang ap-,"

"Siapa kau? Dimana _Shihakusou _dan_ Zanpakutouku_ kau simpan?" potong pemuda itu dingin.

**Ctak! **

"Nada bicara apa itu? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena telah aku tolong!" tuntut Ichigo.

Pemuda itu terdiam hingga merubah posisinya menjadi gerakan pasif. Mata emeraldnya menatap langsung sepasang mata coklat milik Ichigo.

"K-kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu?" gusar Ichigo jadi gugup sendiri.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Ichigo. Ketika tepat di depan Ichigo, pemuda itu meraih dagu anak berambut orange itu lalu membolak-balikan ke kiri dan kanan.

"Lepas!" tepis Ichigo kesal. Pemuda itu mundur selangkah.

'_Seperti yang ku duga. Reiatsu anak ini cukup besar, tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebesar apa reiatsu anak ini hingga ia bisa melihat wujudku dengan nyata?' _pikir pemuda itu heran.

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya bingung melihat tingkah pemuda yang ditolongnya 3 hari yang lalu itu.

"Hei! Kau masih disini kan?"seru Ichigo sambil melambai-lambaikan lengannya di depan wajah pemuda itu. pemuda itu tampak, memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali dan langsung menatap Ichigo.

"O'ya! Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh," pemuda itu mendengus. "Sebelum kau bertanya nama orang lain, seharusnya kau perkenalkan namamu terlebih dahulu, baka."

**Ctak! **Kening Ichigo berkedut kesal.

"Oke! Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, kau puas?"

"Hm. Toushiro Hitsugaya."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Kau mau pergi sekarang, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Hitsugaya yang kini membelakanginya, pemuda bermata emerald itu kini tengah memasang pedang di punggungnya.

Setelah selesai, Hitsugaya menoleh menatap Ichigo yang terduduk di kursi meja belajar, "Sudah aku bilang, panggil aku Hitsugaya, Kurosaki. Dan ya, karena ini bukan tempatku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yaaa, itu.. sebelum kau pergi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Baiklah. Tentang apa? Aku akan menjawab sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena kau telah menolongku,"

Ichigo memainkan jarinya bingung harus memulai dari mana, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata emerald Hitsugaya yang menatapnya dengan intens, "Sebenarnya kau apa?"

Hitsugaya menghela nafas, sedikitnya sudah menduga pertanyaan anak berambut orange itu, "Sebelum aku menjawab itu, apakah kau pernah melihat sesuatu hal yang aneh?

Ichigo kembali menatap pemuda di depannya, "Sesuatu yang aneh?" Ichigo tampak berpikir, "Hmm.. kurasa pernah." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Seperti apa wujudnya?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Apa kau akan percaya, jika aku mengatakannya?" tanya Ichigo balik. Hitsugaya dapat merasakan nada kekhawatiran dari ucapan Ichigo. Lantas ia pun mendekati Ichigo yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

**Puk! **

Ichigo tertegun kala merasakan sesuatu mengusap kepalanya, ia pun mendongak dan melihat Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil padanya, "Katakanlah, aku percaya." Kata Hitsugaya singkat, membuat semburat merah terlukis di wajah Ichigo. Lalu, kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"... sebenarnya, aku bisa melihat arwah. Walaupun awalnya itu menakutkan, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Banyak teman-temanku yang tidak percaya saat aku menceritakan hal ini, dan mereka menyebutku sebagai pembohong. Bahkan, Kaa-san juga tidak mempercayaiku. Jadi, aku terus menyembunyikan ini sendiri. karena, aku tidak mau disebut sebagai anak pembohong." Lirih Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengusap kembali puncak kepala Ichigo, "Tak apa. Aku percaya padamu, Kurosaki." Ujarnya. Ichigo kembali menatap pemuda berambut putih itu. rona merah kembali menghias wajahnya.

"Lepaskan! Aku bukan anak kecil tahu!" gusar Ichigo menepis lengan Hitsugaya yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Benarkah kau bukan anak kecil? Eh, jangan bercanda." Kata Hitsugaya.

**Ctak! **

"Kau sendiri anak kecil kan? Sesama anak kecil jangan saling mengejek!" seru Ichigo, sambil berdiri. "Tuh kan! Kau saja denganku, lebih tinggi tubuhku walau sedikit!" ujarnya lagi sambil mengukur tinggi tubuhnya dengan Hitsugaya.

**Ctak! **Kening Hitsugaya berkedut kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Asal kau tahu saja, umur ku sudah lebih dari 100 tahun!**(**2**)**, soal tinggi tubuh, aku juga tidak mau seperti ini, _baka mikan_!" seru Hitsugaya di depan wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo pasang tampang bodoh, "Ohh.. umur mu sera-SERATUS TAHUN? Yang benar saja?"

"Hahh.. baiklah, kau tadi bertanya siapa aku, aku dewa kematian dan komandan divisi 10. Hitsugaya Toushiro."

**Siiing...~ **

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak." Kata Hitsugaya yang memecahkan keheningan.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Tidak! Bukan itu, aku percaya! Karena kau sudah mau mempercayaiku tadi!" katanya, lalu Ichigo kembali berujar, "Terlebih, saat aku pertama kali menemukanmu tergeletak di jalan dan membawamu kesini, aku sempat memanggil Kaa-san kemari tapi, Kaa-san tidak melihatmu. Padahal jelas-jelas kau sedang terbaring di ranjang. Dan aku menduga, kau pasti bukan manusia. Hmm.. apakah kau ini arwah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan arwah. Karena itu penghinaan bagi dewa kematian sepertiku.**(**3**)**"

"Umm.. baiklah, maaf. Jadi kenapa kau bisa terluka parah seperti itu, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya mendelik, "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Hitsugaya."

Ichigo menggeleng polos, "Tidak. Kau lebih cocok dengan panggilan itu, Toushiro." lalu nyengir 5 jari.

Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar, "Misi. Divisiku sedang dalam misi memata-matai keluarga bangsawan dari tempatku berasal, dan aku teluka karena sempat lengah saat bertarung dengan mereka"

"Heee.. _sugoii_ ! kalau boleh tahu, tempat asalmu seperti apa? Bolehkah aku kesana?" girang Ichigo.

"Tidak. Di sana hanya untuk arwah yang terkirim ke _Soul Society_. Kalau kau mau kesana, kau harus mati dulu, Kurosaki."

**Glek! **

"Kenapa harus begitu? Aku belum mau mati dulu! Kalau begitu, tidak jadi!" seru Ichigo.

'_Dasar bocah.'_ dengus Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**Tok! Tok! **

"_Ichigo, kau di dalam?"_

"Iya, Kaa-san. Masuk saja!"

Pintu kamar tebuka, menampakan sosok wanita berambut orange panjang bergelombang masuk. Senyum terlukis di wajah wanita yang merupakan Ibu dari Ichigo. Masaki.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san? Kenapa berpakaian rapih seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menghampiri Ibunya itu.

Masaki, nama Ibu dari Ichigo itu berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putranya itu, "Maaf, Ichigo. Kaa-san ada pekerjaan mendadak hari ini. Kau bisa di rumah sendirian kan?" tanya Masaki sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo protes, "Kerja lagi? Bukannya ini hari minggu?"

"Ya, tapi di kantor ada pekerjaan mendadak. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya, baikalah. Aku bisa sendiri di rumah, Kaa-san." Gumam Ichigo, menutupi kekecewaannya.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam menatap obrolan Ibu dan anak itu. sedikitnya, ia bisa membaca raut wajah Ichigo yang tampak kecewa.

"Anak pintar. Kaa-san tidak akan pulang terlalu malam. Untuk makan nanti, Kaa-san sudah siapkan di lemari pendingin. Ichigo tinggal menghangatkannya lagi,"

"Ya, Kaa-san."

"Baikalah. Kaa-san pergi dulu, ya. _Ittekimasu_.."

"Ha'i, _itterashaii, _Kaa-san."

Setelah Masaki keluar, Ichigo menghela nafas, sambil berbalik badan.

"Hahh.. lagi-lagi.. Toushiro ka-,"

Ichigo tertegun saat baru menyadari sosok Hitsugaya sudah tidak ada lagi di kamarnya.

"Dia.. sudah pergi, ya?" lirihnya sambil berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Sendirian lagi..." ungkapnya pelan. Padahal, ketika Hitsugaya masih belum sadar, Ichigo merasa tidak sendirian di rumah. Bahkan, Ichigo cukup sering mengobrol dengan Hitsugaya walaupun hanya keheningan yang menjawab. Tapi Ichigo puas bisa menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Hitsugaya. Yaa.. walau Hitsugaya sendiri tidak tahu kalau selama ia tidur, pemuda berambut putih itu jadi tempat curhat Ichigo. Hahaha..

Dan lagi, selama Hitsugaya belum sadar, Ichigo harus tidur di lantai memakai futon karena ranjangnya dipakai Hitsugaya. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau Ichigo harus tidur dengan sang Ibu. Karena ia beranggapan kalau masih tidur dengan Kaa-san itu adalah anak kecil! Mengingkari fakta bahwa dirinya memang anak kecil. _Yare-yare..._

**Trink! **

"Eh?" Ichigo baru menyadari sesuatu yang berkilauan di dekat bantalnya, benda itu terlihat bersinar karena mendapat terpaan dari sinar matahari. Kemudian, lengan kanan Ichigo terulur untuk mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata es yang berbentuk motif salju! Tapi, walaupun es. Benda itu tidak mencair.

Ichigo tersenyum hangat, "Ternyata, aku tidak sendirian.."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Bagaimana? Ada tanda-tanda dari Taichou?" tanya Matsumoto pada Kira.

"Belum ada. Bahkan, _reiatsu _dari Hitsugaya-Taichou sangat tipis. Sulit untuk melacaknya." Jawab Kira, "Tapi, para anggota pasukan sudah menyabar untuk mencarinya." Sambung Kira lagi.

"Taichou.. ku harap, dia baik-baik saja." Lirih Matsumoto khawatir.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Rangiku-san. Hitsugaya-Taichou pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu. semua anggota pun sedang berusaha." kata Kira.

Fukutaichou divisi 10 itu tersenyum, "Ya, Arigatou."

Kira balas tersenyum, "Aku akan mencari lagi. Semangatlah, Rangiku-san." ujar Kira sambil ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

Matsumoto terdiam melihat Kira pergi. Ini salahnya yang lengah saat itu, karena kelengahannya ia hampir terkena tebasan musuh kalau saja Hitsugaya tidak melindunginya saat itu. Akibatnya, komandan batalyon 10 itu terluka. Terlebih, pasukan yang di bawa divisi 10 sedikit, dan telah dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh musuh. Sehingga Hitsugaya matia-matian melindungi anggota pasukannya yang ikut bersamanya.

Saat itu, musuh berniat kabur. Tapi, di kejar oleh Hitsugaya. Dan akibatnya, Matsumoto kehilangan jejak komandannya itu. bahkan, sesaat Fukutaichou divisi 10 itu tidak bisa merasakan _reiatsu _kaptennya.

"_Matsumoto,"_

**Deg! **

Merasakan panggilan yang terasa sangat familiar di pendengarannya, Matsumoto menoleh dan terkejut dengan sosok Hitsugaya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hai," sahut Hitsugaya singkat.

"Taichou... TAICHOUUUUUU...!"

**Hug! **

Reflek, karena saking senangnya, Matsumoto langsung berlari menghampiri Hitsugaya dan langsung memeluk kapten mungil itu dengan erat.

"Taichou! Taichou! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Taichou kemana saja beberapa hari ini? Fukutaichou-mu ini khawatir!" tanya Matsumoto bertubi-tubi tanpa tahu kalau Hitsugaya sudah kehabisan nafas dalam pelukannya.

"Matsumoto lepas!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Ups! _Sumimasen_, Taichou." Matsumoto nyengir polos, "Tapi, Taichou kemana saja?" tanya Matsumoto kemudian.

Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Umm.. Ano, Taichou.. luka anda sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, seseorang sudah menolongku."

Wanita berambut orange itu menautkan alisnya bingung, "Seseorang? Siapa yang anda maksud, Taichou."

Kapten divisi 10 itu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Matsumoto, "Bukan siapa-siapa." Mendengar itu, Matsumoto tidak bertanya lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu, tapi kalau sudah mendengar Taichou-nya berujar singkat, apalagi sampai membalikkan badan seperti itu, ia mengerti kalau Taichou-nya itu tidak mau membahasnya lagi.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou? Apakah itu anda?" suara Kira tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto menoleh pada pria berambut pirang itu. tidak hanya Kira yang berada disana, melainkan beberapa anggota pasukan yang turut ikut mencari Hitsugaya.

"Syukurlah, saat merasakan _reiatsu_ anda, kami langsung bergegas kemari." sambung Kira lagi.

Melihat itu, Hitsugaya langsung membungkukkan badannya, "Maaf, telah menyusahkan kalian semua. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," ujarnya kemudian.

Kira gelagapan melihat seorang komandan membungkuk terimakasih di hadapannya, apa lagi yang membungkuk itu adalah komandan divisi 10. Wew!

"Ano, Hitsugaya-Taichou anda tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. kami semua disini adalah satu kesatuan, bukan? Jadi, wajar kalau saling membantu." Ujar Kira gugup.

Hitsugaya menegakan tubuhnya lagi, "Arigatou, Kira dan juga kalian semua."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

"Hoaammm...~ aku ketiduran. Jam berapa sekarang.. uhh.." gumam Ichigo sambil bangun dari ranjangnya, lalu melihat jam yang terpajang manis di dinding kamar.

"Are? Sudah jam 2 siang?" uhh.. aku lapar." Merasakan cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo, menuntut untuk diisi. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya. Apa lagi, ia lupa sarapan tadi.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia membuka lemari pendingin dan menemukan kare yang sepertinya di masak oleh ibunya untuk sarapan tadi.

"Hahh.. tidak ada yang membuatku selera. Apa aku beli saja di luar, ya?" keluh Ichigo sembari menutup kulkas. Lalu, berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi untuk mengambil _scraft _. Setelah semua beres. Ia pun langsung pergi ke luar.

Ichigo berjalan lurus dari blok apartemennya. Sedikit mengeratkan s_craft_-nya karena sepertinya matahari enggan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, membuat udara sedikit rendah. Terlebih angin yang berhembus membuat udara jadi dingin.

"Uhh.. beli apa, ya? Udon? Takoyaki? Ramen? Hmm.. okonomiyoki? Hehehe.. dari pada bingung, lebih baik beli saja semuanya!" seru Ichigo senang. Kebetulan warung yang biasa menjajakan makanan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari blok apartemennya.

"_Kyaaaa..~"_

Ichigo tersentak saat mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan. "Hah? Siapa yang berteriak?"

"_Tolong! Tolooong!" _

Ichigo yang mendengar itu lalu mencari sumber suara, anak berambut orange itu terus berlari. Hingga, pandangan mata coklatnya menangkap sosok anak perempuan yang tampak meringkuk di salah satu gang sepi perumahan itu, yang membuat Ichigo terkejut adalah sosok mahluk menyeramkan mirip monster-monster yang berada di anime favoritnya kini berdiri di depan anak perempaun yang Ichigo tahu adalah arwah karena ada rantai di dada anak perempuan itu. hal yang sama ia lihat pada arwah-arwah yang pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

"_Grooouu!"_

Seru monster itu hendak menyerang anak perempuan di depannya itu.

**Prak! **

Monster itu langsung menghentikan serangannya sebelum mengenai anak perempuan yang masih meringkuk ketakutan, karena sebuah batu tepat mengenai sisi kepalanya. Sekali lagi, Ichigo melemparkan batu pada monster itu dan mengenai monster itu.

"Cepat! Cepat lari dari sana!" seru Ichigo yang ternyata telah melemparkan batu itu.

"Cepat! Lari!" seru Ichigo lagi. Anak perempuan itu langsung mengangguk mengerti, dengan susah payah anak perempuan itu langsung berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"Te-terimakasih!" seru anak perempuan itu.

"Tidak ada waktu, ayo cepat lari!" seru Ichigo, anak perempaun itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil langkah seribu bersama Ichigo dari tempat itu.

"_Groooouuu!"_ monster itu makin mengamuk, dan mengejar Ichigo dan anak perempaun itu.

"Sial! dia mengejar!" seru Ichigo, lalu matanya menangkap jalan di depannya terpecah menjadi dua. "Hei, kau. Coba kau lari ke arah kanan!" teriak Ichigo pada roh anak perempuan yang juga ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Ta-tapi.." balas anak itu, yang sepertinya masih ketakutan.

"Percayalah! Kalau dia mengejarmu, aku akan menolongmu!"

Melihat tatapan mata Ichigo yang bersungguh-sengguh membuat roh anak perempuan itu mengangguk mengerti, "Ba-baiklah!"

"Hitungan ketiga, kita langsung berpencar. 1, 2, 3!" dengan itu, mereka berdua terpisah. Roh anak perempuan itu ke arah kanan, dan Ichigo ke arah kiri. Namun..

"Kenapa.. KENAPA MONSTER ITU MALAH MENGEJARKU? HUWAAAA...!" histeris Ichigo.

"_Groooouuuuu...!" _

"Sial! Siapapun! Helllppppp meeee..!" teriak Ichigo sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya salah satu pejalan kaki yang melihat Ichigo berlari-lari sambil berteriak gaje.

"Entahlah." Sahut temannya yang menaikkan bahu.

Rasanya Ichigo mau nangis darah, harusnya dia tahu kalau percuma saja ia berteriak minta tolong. Yang ada dia bakal disangka anak stres yang lari-lari sambil teriak nggak jelas di sepanjang jalan.

"Matilah aku! Jalan buntu!" Ichigo terpojok. Ia tanpa sadar berlari ke arah gang kecil yang ternyata buntu. Ups! Bukannya tanpa sadar, sih. Tadinya ia mengira dengan ia melewati gang sempit kayak gini, Ichigo dapat lolos dari kejaran monster yang sepertinya bernafsu menangkapnya. Lha, malah ada jalan buntu yang ia temui. Kalau kata pepatah, _udah jatuh ketiban tangga_ ini mah. Ugh.

Ichigo celingak-celinguk panik menatap dinding nan kokoh berdiri di depannya. Sedangkan monster yang mengejarnya sudah berdiri 7 meter di belakangnya. "Matilah aku..~" **(**T_T**) **lirih Ichigo putus asa, sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap monster itu.

"Ha-ha-ha.. hai, ha-hari yang cerah, ya? Ha-ha-ha.." anak berambut orange itu tertawa hambar. Padahal, jelas-jelas matahari tertutup awan. Malah bilang cuaca cerah. Good idea, Ichigo.. **(**T^T**) **

"_Groooouuu!" _

Tanpa aba-aba, monster itu hendak mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Ichigo, reflek ia pun menutup matanya karena takut.

'_Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. tolong!'_

**Zrassss! **

"_Grooooouuu!" _

Mendengar monster itu meraung keras, Ichigo langsung membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah jubah putih yang berkibar dengan huruf kanji '10' di punggungnya.

"To-Toushiro?" seru Ichigo terkejut.

**Ctak! **

Hitsugaya membalikan badannya menghadap Ichigo, "Sudah aku bilang berapa kali padamu, panggil aku Hitsugaya!" semprot Hitsugaya tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Lihat! Kau tadi berhadapan dengan apa! _Baka mikan!_" seru pemuda berambut putih itu, "Untungnya, aku tepat waktu datang kemari. Kalau tidak, habis-,"

Greb**! **

"Ku-kurosaki.."

Hitsugaya hanya terpaku saat anak berambut orange di depannya itu, tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Saat itu pun, kapten divisi 10 itu bisa merasakan sesuatu menetes di bahunya. Tanpa sadar, Hitsugaya membalas pelukan Ichigo itu.

'_Dia pasti ketakutan.' _ Pikir Hitsugaya. Wajar, dia hanya anak kecil berusia 10 tahun yang baru saja nyawanya akan terancam.

Dan lagi, Hitsugaya merasakan ketakutan yang berasal dari Ichigo bukan hanya ketakutan karena monster atau bagi dewa kematian disebut _Hollow _itu. melainkan, ketakutan lain yang jauh lebih menakutkan.

Mungkin membiarkan anak berambut orange itu menangis di bahunya untuk beberapa saat, tidak buruk juga.

"Taichou anda, ups!" Matsumoto yang mengejar kaptennya itu terhenti saat melihat Hitsugaya tengah berpelukan dengan seseorang anak berambut orange.

"Manisnyaaa...~" gumamnya pelan, namun terlihat senang katika melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Jangan berpikir tidak-tidak, Matsumoto. Kau lamban."

"Ha'i, ha'i. Taichou. Tapi, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang menolong anda, hihihi."

"Urusai. Sial. habis menangis, dia malah tertidur." keluh Hitsugaya. Yang menyadari Ichigo malah tertidur dalam posisi memeluknya.

Matsumoto nyengir, "Tapi, kalian berdua manis sekaliii..~"

"Urusai! Yang jelas, kita harus antarkan dia ke rumahnya, dan hapus ingatannya mengenai semuanya tentang kejadian ini." ujar Hitsugaya. Entah mengapa, ada desir aneh di dadanya saat ia mengatakan kalimat ini.

"Yahh.. kenapa harus dihapus? Biarkan saja, Taichou. Sepertinya anak ini bisa di percaya. Lebih dari itu, aku yakin Taichou juga berpikiran sama kan?" balas Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar, lalu senyum kecil terhias di bibirnya, "Mungkin saja." Gumamnya, tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ichigo yang tertidur pulas di bahunya.

Matsumoto terpaku melihat senyum yang sudah lama tidak terlihat dari sang komandan divisi 10 itu, tak lama wanita berambut orange bergelombang itu pun tersenyum lembut dengan mata aqua marine-nya yang tertuju pada Ichigo.

'_Siapapun kau, arigatou.' _ujarnya dalam hati.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_7 Tahun Kemudian_ **

**Kriiing! **

"_ung.. sialll.." _gumam seorang pemuda berambut orange yang tengah menggapai sebuah jam weker di samping ranjangnya. Dengan enggan, ia membuka matanya untuk melihat jam yan tertera disana.

"Jam setengah 9?" ia pun kembali menaruhnya di atas meja, dan kembali tidur. Oke, hitung mundur mulai!

**... **

**.. **

**. **

"Gyaaa! Aku terlambaaatt!"

**Gubrak! **

"Ittai!" ringis pemuda berambut orange itu saat kakinya tak sengaja terpeleset oleh bajunya kemarin sore yang malas ia rapihkan.

"Sial! siapa yang menaruh baju disini?" keluhnya sambil berdiri. Lupa kalau dia sendirilah yang sembarangan menaruhnya. Lalu, langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi.

**_Ichigo POV_ **

Sial! kenapa aku bisa bangun kesiangan? Padahal hari ini adalah hari yang penting bagiku. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah selesai, aku langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarku.

"Ichigo, kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Kaa-san saat melihatku yang kini terburu-buru ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tidak sempat, Kaa-san!" seruku sembari memakai sepatu.

"**ICHIGOOOOO!" **

Aku langsung menyiapkan lenganku saat mendengar teriakan familiar dari belakang, terang saja, Tou-san kini akan melompat ke arahku. Melihat itu, aku melemaskan bahu, dan...

**Buagh! **

**Gabruk!**

"Hweee.. reflek yang bagus, Ichigo!"

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan itu Kuso _Oyajii_!" seruku kesal. Melihat Tou-san yang terjungkal akibat hantaman tanganku. Kebiasaan. Setiap pagi selalu begini.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat! _Ittekimasu_!"

Kaa-san yang mendengar seruanku lantas keluar dari dapur, "Ha'i! _Itterashaii_, Ichigo." kata Kaa-san.

Setelah itu aku langsung bergegas pergi ke tempat tujuanku.

Hahh.. tak terasa sudah 7 tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan ku dengan Toushiro. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, di hari saat Toushiro dan Rangiku-san **(**wanita berambut orange bergelombang panjang yang ku kenal saat itu juga**) **kembali ke tempat asal mereka. _Soul Society_...

**_Flash Back On_ **

"Jadi kalian berdua harus pergi sekarang juga, ya?" tanyaku pada Toushiro dan Rangiku-san.

"Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang, ini bukan tempat kami seharusnya berada," kata Toushiro yang tampak datar seperti biasanya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, "Tapi, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyaku lirih.

**Puk! **

Aku langsung mendongak menatap Toushiro yang untuk kedua kalinya mengusap kepala orange ku. Aku terpaku saat melihat Toushiro tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang tanpa terasa menyamankan hatiku.

"Ya, kita akan bertemu lagi, Kurosaki." ujarnya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba Rangiku-san yang berada di samping Toushiro berseru, "Tenang saja, Ichigo-kun. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengangguk senang, "Un, arigatou, Bibi!" seruku.

**Ctak! **

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan panggil aku Bibi! Taichou! Masa diriku yang masih muda dan cantik ini di bilang Bibi. Sebal!"

"Urusai. Bukannya umurmu memang sudah tua." jujur, aku tak menyangka, kalau Toushiro akan membelaku. Entah kenapa, mendengar itu aku merasa senang. **(**^-^**)**

"Hweee! Taichou tegaaa...~" dan selanjutnya, Rangiku-san menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan boneka kegemarannya yang sudah lama ingin dibelinya.

Toushiro tampak menghela nafas, "Dasar."

"**Ichigo!" **

"Eh?" aku langsung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara Kaa-san memanggilku.

Aku langsung kembali menoleh pada Toushiro dan Rangiku-san yang sepertinya sudah selesai ngambeknya.

"Pergilah." kata Toushiro. Sedangkan Rangiku-san tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya! Tapi, jangan lupakan janjimu tadi, ya! Kita akan bertemu lagi!" seruku. Toushiro tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan senyum yang entah sejak kapan adalah hal yang paling aku sukai darinya. Merasa puas, aku nyengir padanya dan langsung berlari ke arah Kaa-san.

"Ichigo, kau kemana saja! Kaa-san khawatir karena kau tidak ada di apartemen." Kata Kaa-san khawatir. Aku mendukkan kepalaku, "Maaf kan aku, Kaa-san." Gumam ku lirih. Kaa-san langsung berlutut menyamakan tingginya denganku lalu memelukku erat.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, ya." Lirihnya. Rasanya sudah lama tidak dipeluk Kaa-san. Aku merindukan Kaa-san yan seperti ini. Tak terasa mataku memanas, dan aku menangis di pelukan Kaa-san.

"**Ichigo." **

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku, aku melepas pelukan Kaa-san dan terkejut melihat sosok Tou-san berdiri di belakang Kaa-san. Merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu, Kaa-san melepaskan pelukannya padaku sepenuhnya.

"Maaf kan keegoisan kami berdua, Ichigo. Mulai sekarang, kita akan bersama sebagai keluarga lagi." Lirih Kaa-san.

Tou-san ikut berlutut menyamakan tingginya denganku, "Iya, Tou-san sudah meminta Ibumu untuk rujuk kembali, dan mulai sekarang kita satu keluarga, putraku."

"Kaa-san.. Tou-san.."

"Ya?"

**Greb! **

"Huwaaaaa...! hiks! Hweeeee!"

Dan hari itu aku menangis sepuasku sambil memeluk Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Akhirnya, aku mempunyai keluarga yang utuh kembali.

**###########**

Dari kejauhan, Hitsugaya tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ichigo-kun itu.. anak yang hebat ya, Taichou." kata Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kita kembali, Matsumoto." ujarnya sambil melangkah.

Matsumoto mengangguk, "Ha'i, Taichou!"

Dan tak lama kemudian 2 sosok itu menghilang dengan cepat bersama angin sore yang berhembus sejuk kala itu.

"_Iya. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kurosaki."_

**##########**

**_Flash Back Off_ **

Setelah kejadian itu, Kaa-san dan Tou-san bersatu kembali, dan ternyata harapanku untuk memiliki keluarga yang utuh kembali bukan hanya angan semata. Melainkan, kenyataan yang kurasakan saat ini. Sejak Kaa-san menikah kembali dengan Tou-san, Kaa-san berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan sekarang menjadi Ibu rumah tangga. Sedangkan Tou-san, ia membuka klinik sendiri di rumah dengan di bantu Kaa-san.

"**Kau terlambat, Kurosaki." **

Mendengar suara yang familiar di pendengaranku, aku mendongak menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri sambil bersandar pada tiang besar di pinggir jalan di depanku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maaf! Aku bangun kesiangan, Toushiro!" seruku pada sosok yang tak lain adalah Toushiro. Sosok yang saat ini dan selamanya akan sangat berarti bagiku.

Kini Toushiro mengenakan pakaian kasual biasa. Ia sekarang mengenakan _gigai_. wujud yang bisa membuatnya seperti manusia biasa.

"Dasar. Padahal kau sendiri yang buat janji. Tapi, malah kau yang terlambat. Aku sibuk, tahu." aku nyengir polos mendengar nada kesal dari kata-katanya itu.

Aku menghampirinya yang tampak kesal walaupun tidak kelihatan oleh wajahnya dinginnya.

**Puk! **

"Sudah jangan ngambek! Nanti kita mampir juga ke toko es krim." Kataku, aku menahan tawa saat ia bereaksi dengan kata 'es krim' yang baru saja ku ucapkan.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo cepat. Dan jangan lagi kau menepuk kepalaku, Kurosaki!" dengusnya kesal sambil menepis tanganku.

"Haha.. padahal kau sendiri dulu sering menepuk kepalaku, Toushiro. Dan sekarang aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu." ujarku padanya.

"_Urusai_! Seharusnya kau yang berhenti tumbuh tahu!" serunya kesal sambil melangkah pergi.

"Toushiro, tunggu!"

"Tidak."

"Jangan ngambek gitu!"

"Siapa juga yang ngambek!"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kesal!"

"Itu kan sama saja!"

"Urusai!"

Aku mempercepat langkahku menghampirinya yang masih berjalan cepat.

**Greb! **

Aku tersenyum puas, "Tertangkap," kataku sambil memeluknya dari belakang, tubuhnya yang mungil terasa pas di dalam pelukkanku.

"Le-lepaskan, kurosaki! Ini tempat umum!" serunya sambil meronta kecil dalam pelukanku.

"Tidak akan. Biarkan saja dilihat orang." ujarku santai sambil mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Apa? Lepas, Kurosaki!"

"Ti-dak."

"Kurosaki!"

**Cup! **

Dengan cepat, aku mengecup pipinya dari belakang sambil memeluknya. Lalu, melepas pelukanku. Hehehe.. lumayan aku bisa mengecup pipinya.

"Ku-ro-sa-kiiiii...~"

**Glek! **

Aku merasakan temperatur udara di sekitarku menurun dengan drastis. Wew! Peringatan bahaya, nih. **(**O_O**) **

"Ha-ha-ha.. berhubung aku tidak bisa ber-_shunpo_, aku pakai langkah kilat saja!" aku langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari dari sana. Dari pada aku jadi patung es di pinggir jalan kayak gini, mending ambil langkah aman!

Aku dapat melihat sebuah seringai 'indah' dari Toushiro, "Kh. Kau tidak bisa kabur, Kurosaki. HYOURINMARU!"

Yaa.. beginilah aku sekarang. Setelah keluargaku utuh kembali, dan sekarang aku mendapatkan lagi sesuatu yang lebih beharga bagiku. Siapa lagi kalau bu-

"Kekeke.. kau tidak bisa kabur dariku, Kurosaki."

"GYAAAA~~!"

**DUAR!**

Walaupun harus membeku sekalipun.. kalau itu bisa membuatku terus bersama Toushiro, begitu juga tidak apa-apa.

Tapi, walaupun aku berkata seperti itu, jangan keseringan juga aku di bekukan, Toushiro.. hiks! **(**T_T**) **

_Nasib-Nasib..._

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ **

**_OWARI_**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

* * *

><p><strong>-(<strong>1**) **Taka: Hehehe.. Cuma nama keluarga bangsawan dari saya sendiri. _Taka _sendiri berasal dari huruf kanji yang berarti _tinggi_.

**-(**2**)**: Tentang umur Shiro-chan, saya sempat bertanya pada beberapa _Author _FBI kenalan saya, dan banyak yang bilang kalau usia Shiro-chan itu lebih dari 100 tahun..

**-(**3**)**: Info yang saya dapat dari _Bleach Terminology _yang saya baca, _Shinigami _bukanlah_ konpaku _**(**roh plus yang telah berhasil dikirim sampai _Soul Society_**)**, dan dengan menyebut mereka begitu biasanya akan disebut sebagai penghinaan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yo! NamiKaze-Naruni disini. Rasanya sudah lama saya tidak menulis fic, dan kali ini merasa senang sekali karena bisa buat fic lagi! **T^T ** **#**nangis haru ***puak!**

Rasanya senang sekali bisa ikut memeriahkan tahun pertama event _**IchiHitsu Day**_. Untuk Ichigo-kun dan Shiro-chan kalian harus langgeng, ya.. **(**^0^**)**/ **#**jeger!**# **Semoga tahun berikutnya saya bisa ikut lagi. Hehehe.. Ini fic oneshot kedua saya. Agak buru-buru juga buatnya, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada bagian-bagian dari fic ini yang aneh or typo yang lolos sensor mata saya.. **T*T #**bows

**Yosh! **Mohon kritik dan sarannya, minna! _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

**Dan.. **

_**Happy IchiHitsu Day, Minna..!**_** (**^o^**)**/

_Keep Your Spirit!_

_NamiKaze Naruni_

**_Review?_**


End file.
